thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mae Mobley Leefolt - (1960-1963)/@comment-25994832-20150117202726
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 2) Aibileen struggles to pull her panty-hose back up inside the crude bathroom Hilly had built in the Leefolt garage. Her knees brush against the door. There is no air conditioning. Sweat glistens on her brow. A small window hugs the ceiling, providing little ventilation. Elizabeth exits the house with Mae Mobley at her side. "Hurry, Aibileen! Mae Mobley's up, and I'm off to the doctor." Elizabeth calls out. Aibileen reaches behind and flushes the toilet. Hearing the flush, Mae Mobley gets excited and points to the bathroom. "That's Aibee's bafroom, Momma. Hey, Aibee!" Mae Mobley calls out. Mae Mobley approaches the bathroom door. Elizabeth grabs her. "No, no honey. Promise me you won't go in there, okay?" Elizabeth says. "Yes, ma'am." replies Mae Mobley. Aibileen emerges from her bathroom as Elizabeth leans over and fixes Mae Mobley's hair. Aibileen picks up Mae Mobley. "I'm right here, Baby Girl." Aibileen says. Elizabeth heads towards her car. "Isn't so nice to have your own, Aibileen?" Elizabeth calls out. "Yes, ma'am." Aibileen answers. Aibileen watches as Elizabeth gets in her car. Mae Mobley lovingly glides her hand down Aibileen's cheek. Aibileen smiles and kisses her. "You're my real mama, Aibee." Mae Mobley tells her. Aibileen hugs her tightly. Elizabeth drives off. Aibileen takes Mae Mobley inside. A giggling Mae Mobley rushes to the dining room table and waits patiently. "I'm hungry, Aibee." Mae Mobley whines, rubbing her belly. "I'll make you a sandwich, Baby Girl." Aibileen answers, opening the refrigerator door. Mae Mobley swings her body side to side. "Aibee, hurry up!" Mae Mobley yells. "Just a minute, baby..." Aibileen says, searching for the cheese. Mae Mobley groans. "Hurry up, Aibee! I'm starving here!" Mae Mobley rebukes. "Goddamn it motherfucker! Can't you see that I'm trying to make a goddamn motherfucking sandwich for you, bitch?!" Aibileen furiously rebukes. She continues searching for the cheese. "Haha! Found it." Aibileen laughs. She closes the refrigerator door as she sets the cheese and bread on the kitchen counter and grabs a butter knife and scoops butter from the butter can and spreads it against the bread. Mae Mobley watches as drool slides down her mouth. Aibileen catches Mae Mobley watching from the corner of her eye. She looks at Mae Mobley, impatiently. "What?" Aibileen asks, crudely. Mae Mobley stares at the kitchen-tiled floor. Aibileen finishes smoothing out the butter on the bread. She smashes the bread against the other piece of bread. Aibileen puts the sandwich on a glass plate and puts it on the dining room table. "Eat." Aibileen says. Mae Mobley stares at the sandwich, disgusted. The butter slowly comes out from the sandwich. "Uh...Aibee?" Mae Mobley says, looking up at Aibileen. "What now?" Aibileen asks, impatiently. "This is not a sandwich." Mae Mobley tells her. "Well, too bad bitch! That what you get!" Aibileen yells. "You is fat already, is you?!" Aibileen shouts. "I don't know." Mae Mobley responds. "What da fuck you say?" Aibileen yells. Mae Mobley begins "sobbing". "Ugh! NOW WHAT?!" Aibileen roars. Mae Mobley "cries". "Oh, hell no!" Aibileen says. No tears comes out. "That fake cryin', you stupid little turd." rebukes Aibileen. "I'm literally crying, Aibee." Mae Mobley sobs. Still, no tears comes rushing down her cheeks. "Oh, hell no!" Aibileen yells. "You liar!" screams Aibileen. Aibileen snaps and grabs the glass plate. Mae Mobley continues "sobbing". Aibileen violently slams the glass plate against the back of Mae Mobley's head, shattering it into a million pieces. The sandwich drops to the floor. "OW!!!" Mae Mobley screams. She begins to cry with real tears coming down her wet cheeks. "Oh, so now you is crying, ain't you?!" Aibileen asks. As a result, the sandwich is a mush. The butter is splattered/smeared all over the floor. "Clean that motherfucking shit up, you whore." Aibileen yells. Mae Mobley drops to her knees, sobbing. She has cuts on the back of her head. She wipes the floor with her chubby fingers as a small amount of butter is left hanging on her fingers. Mae Mobley, stupidly, licks the butter from her fingers. "YOU BITCH!!" Aibileen screams as she snatches Mae Mobley. A horrified Mae Mobley begins screaming hysterically. "Aibee!" Mae Mobley shouts. Mae Mobley continues screaming and yelling. "You stupid piece of shit!" Aibileen yells. "Help!" screams a terrified Mae Mobley. Aibileen violently shakes Mae Mobley. Aibileen reacts as she throws Mae Mobley into the microwave. Mae Mobley's head smashes the glass in the microwave, electrifying her in the process. Aibileen backs away as Mae Mobley's head begins to burn as smoke rises. The dead Mae Mobley falls to the ground. Her face is completely burnt, her jaw is cut and bloody from the glass.